kamenriderfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Kamen Rider Fusion
'''Kamen Rider Fusion '''is a Web-Series online. It is only aired on Excite.Com(Keep in mind that these things are made up and is not real). The Series Catchphrase for the first season is "Get Ready To Fuse". The Series Catchphrase For the Second Season is "Combine your Powers!" While the last catchphrase for the final Season is "Merge your Friendship!" It also serves as the Second And Final Instalment to the Fusion Universe. And The Second Series Installment to The Omni Universe. Story Season 1 Cage Mortality is a 20 year old boy trying his best to become a world famous Robot Builder. Unfortunately he is also failing in Mechanics. Is there anyway he can fix this?! Season 2 A New Threat has arrived and this time Cage can't stop them. However a new hero rises as he goes by the name Redux Shaper. Season 3 Now that the universe is once again safe, more villains has arrived for their revenge and this time their taking Fusion Bots with them. Can Rogue Signage stop them? Characters Allies Tina Arnim Rose Blend Johanna Chris Fusion Lab Professor Storm Raine Timber Amber Heart Joey Fixer Villains Dismantlers/Neo Dismantlers/New Dismantlers Virus Raider The Alpha Virus Project Submerger Professor Alpha(Armageddon) Episodes Season 1 Fuse 1:Merge into one(Jan 3,2015) Fuse 2:A New Warrior(Jan 10,2015) Fuse 3:More To Combining(Jan 17,2015) Fuse 4:Mix!(Jan 24,2015) Fuse 5:Pulling The Trigger(Jan 31,2015) Fuse 6:Too Much Soon(Feb 7,2015) Fuse 7:Why I Like Combining(Feb 14,2015) Fuse 8:Home Run!(Feb 21,2015) Fuse 9:Cheese!(Feb 28,2015) Fuse 10:End Of The Line!(Mar 7,2015) Fuse 11:The Truth(Mar 14,2015) Fuse 12:Stop,Drop And Form!(Mar 21,2015) Fuse 13:There's Double?!(Mar 28,2015) Fuse 14:Kicking into Action(Apr 4,2015) Fusion 15:Who Pulled The Plug?(Apr 11,2015) Fusion 16:Charge It Up!(Apr 18,2015) Fusion 17:Power though Evolution(Apr 25,2015) Fusion 18:High Score!(May 2,2015) Fusion 19:Sickness!(May 9,2015) Fusion 20:The Ultimate Power!(May 16,2015) Fusion 21:The Mystery Of Raw(May 23,2015) Fusion 22:Action!(May 30,2015) Fusion 23:Bombing the Enemy(Jun 6,2015) Fusion 24:It's A Trap!(Jun 13,2015) Fusion 25:The King Of All Fusions(Jun 20,2015) Fusion 26:Evolution Unleashed!(Jun 27,2015) Fusion 27:Choose Your Side!(Jul 4,2015) Fusion 28:Fate Or Dispair?(Jul 11,2015) Fusion 29:Add One More!(Jul 18,2015) Fusion 30:Here It Goes!(Jul 25,2015) Fusion 31:The One Who Loves Cage(Aug 1,2015) Fusion 32:The Chosen One(Aug 8,2015) Season 2 Merge 1:Reviving Fusion(Jan 2,2016) Merge 2:King of all Fusions(Jan 9,2016) Merge 3:Protect the Robots(Jan 16,2016) Merge 4:Home run!(Jan 23,2016) Merge 5:Shoot for the Sky(Jan 30,2016) Merge 6:Score into the Light?!(Feb 6,2016) Merge 7:Run,Neo,Run!(Feb 13,2016) Merge 8:Where it all last(Feb 20,2016) Merge 9:Identity Crisis!( Feb 27,2016) Merge 10:Revenge for Fusion(Mar 5,2016) Merge 11:Sparks Fly(Mar 12,2016) Merge 12:The Axis Point!(Mar 19,2016) Merge 13:Access Denied!Mar 26,2016) Merge 14:Wish Granted(Apr 2,2016) Merge 15:The Fusion Lock(Apr 9,2016) Merge 16:Return of Ultimate Fusion(Apr 16,2016) Merge 17:Run Forth!(Apr 23,2016) Merge 18:Identity Check(Apr 30,2016) Merge 19:EX Fusion(May 7,2016) Merge 20:Super Against Super!(May 14,2016) Merge 21:Laboratory Break In(May 21,2016) Merge 22:A Judgement Forgotten(May 28,2016) Merge 23:Superior Returns Once More(Jun 4,2016) Merge 24:Testing it all out(Jun 11,2016) Merge 25:A Hacker's Destiny(Jun 18,2016) Merge 26:Ten Forth(Jun 25,2016) Merge 27:Red Alert!(Jul 2,2016) Merge 28:Too Much Data!(Jul 9,2016) Merge 29:Pause and Effect(Jul 16,2016) Merge 30:Memory Saver(Jul 23,2016) Merge 31:Trapped!(Jul 30,2016) Merge 32:Friend Or Fiend?!(Aug 6,2016) Merge 33:Age Of Fusion(Aug 13,2016) Merge 34:Evolution Fusion(Aug 20,2016) Season 3 Combine 1:The Return Of Fusing(Jan 7,2017) Combine 2:Trouble in the Future(Jan 14,2017) Combine 3:Daring is Caring(Jan 21,2017) Combine 4:Enter The Code(Jan 28,2017) Combine 5:More Than Hacks The Eye(Feb 4,2017) Combine 6:Making up the Digital World(Feb 11,2017) Combine 7:Pushing it further(Feb 18,2017) Combine 8:Flammable!(Feb 25,2017) Combine 9:Caution:Overload(Mar 4,2017) Combine 10:Forged in Date(Mar 11,2017) Combine 11:Bright Light For All(Mar 18,2017) Combine 12:Who Are You?(Mar 25,2017) Combine 13:Tribute to Fusion(Apr 1,2017) Combine 14:Power to the Fusing(Apr 8,2017) Combine 15:High Touch Screen(Apr 15,2017) Combine 16:Friendship is more than Slavery(Apr 22,2017) Combine 17:Goodbye Bolts, Hello Lightning(Apr 29,2017) Combine 18:One Last Try(May 6,2017) Combine 19:Into the Clouds(May 13,2017) Combine 20:Timing It Right(May 20,2017) Combine 21:Through the Future(May 27,2017) Combine 22:Rebirth Awakened(Jun 3,2017) Combine 23:Laugh Out Proud(Jun 10,2017) Combine 24:Digital Cloud Fight(Jun 17,2017) Combine 25:Thunder Storm!(Jun 24,2017) Combine 26:Mega Impact(Jul 1,2017) Combine 27:Screen Shots(Jul 8,2017) Combine 28:Return of a Hero(Jul 15,2017) Combine 29:Crushing it all(Jul 22,2017) Combine 30:Overload Riding(Jul 29,2017) Combine 31:Moving Though Fusion(Aug 5,2017) Combine 32:Superior Fusion!(Aug 12,2017) Combine 33:Evolution Control(Aug 19,2017) Combine 34:Back in Time(Aug 26,2017) Combine 35:A Portal Though Fusion(Sept 2,2017) Combine 36:The Two Worlds(Sept 9,2017) Combine 37:Expanding Fusion(Sept 16,2017) Combine 38:Into the Fuse Verse(Sept 23,2017) Combine 39:Omega Crasher(Sept 30,2017) Combine 40:The Omega Safe(Oct 7,2017) Combine 41:Fusion Returns!(Oct 14,2017) Combine 42:Freeing the Original(Oct 21,2017) Combine 43:Trick Or Fuse(Oct 28,2017) Combine 44:Too Much Judgement(Nov 4,2017) Combine 45:Memories!(Nov 11,2017) Combine 46:An Outcasted Friendship(Nov 18,2017) Combine 47:Sacrificing Fusion(Nov 25,2017) Combine 48:The Future Of Fusing(Dec 2,2017) Movies Kamen Rider Fusion Combination X:Project Submerger(Mar 24,2017 and DVD:May 16,2017) Specials Kamen Rider Fusion Specialty:Operation Negative Fusion(Dec 13,2016 and DVD:Mar 14,2017)